Skywatcher
|-|Page= Appearance: "My dear traveler I bear no ill will to you to think me a hybrid. You are much to benighted to know that I am not in fact a normal NightWing. I'm one of the rarest subtypes of the race to ever exist and you aught to keep that in mind if you don't want me to drown you in the river." Personality: "You jest do you not!" History: "Mother always had a way with words. and Father always found a way to throw me off the scrolls as not to tear them... Too precious he'd say. I wondered what preciousness had to do with them if you could never touch them. Are they not useless now swaddled and sealed, I'd say. He'd have beat me if he didn't fear my mothers rage. Still, I wasn't able to touch a thing till I was 6 years of age... Good thing he's dead now I suppose..." Relationships:"The scrolls keep me in good company unlike the ugly tomb raiders that loom around the city." Trivia:"" Skills/Knowledge:"" Gallery: |-|Raw WIP info= Overarching Idea: SkyWhacher is a older dragon. A decedent of a brave group of NightWings who left the Volcano island early on and stayed to be guardians of the countless tomes of information hidden within the NightWing city. The reason Skywachers wings look so odd is that the NightWing Lineage did have dragons that had children with other species like RainWings and SandWings which makes Skywhacher look a little less like a NightWing (Random mutations and such) but he maintains his NightWing bloods darker colors and his parents both appeared to be full blooded NightWIngs besides his mother who also had strange wing mutations. SkyWhacher is a greedy dragon and has been taught all his life by the NightWings that raised him that NightWings are the most superior tribe. His parents have told him the stories about how their grandparents had to watch their tribes wondrous city fall siege to the hungry waves of the ocean and much of the information that was lost with it. Now the only living dragon left and unwilling to have eggs with dragons outside of his "perfect blood" circle he hordes his knowledge in a large marble building with lovely stained glass windows and rooms with rows upon rows of scrolls and documents. It is well hidden in the underbrush and he is extremely solitary. When dragons happen upon him and request to see his collection he will not let them in easily and if a soul were to ever hurt a single scroll in his collection they would be found dead soon after. He will accept offerings however and scrounges quite a bit around the ruin to collect new scrolls from the past or from dead travellers either one is good as long as they have something new. He basically has been born with a unfathomobly large ego and violent edge. He spends most of his time reading in his large library like abode. He knows way to much for his own good but he is frightened by his rapid aging and might be developing something somewhat like alzeihmers but to a lesser extent. He still is scared by his inability to have his pencil tip perfect memory and has been researching constantly about it as of late. He has also been trying to desperately right down every little memory he can recall about himself. Skywhatcher was named after how when he was younger he was constantly gazing at the stars and still does in fact. He has heard stories of wonders outside of the library like the SandWing telescope and the artistful authors and scripts in the Summer palace but refuses to leave it. He feels bound as the gaurdian by his ancestry and the need to protect the scolls from filthy theives himself. Reasons for Selection: It's a really simple but unique design all at the same time. I love the art and I started immediately having ideas for him. Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress